


A Whole New World

by RossLalonde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossLalonde/pseuds/RossLalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the kids walk through the door into their new universe! Everyone splits into groups to search the new planet, and John ends up with Dave's mysterious brother/dad Dirk. Will things get steamy or will John make a fool of himself? Probably both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribbontype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbontype/gifts).



> This is just a demo for now! More to come soon :)

Everything was quiet when they stepped through the door. 

A great surge of white light absorbed their very being, coating their flesh with warmth and a profound feeling of safety. 

As the light began to fade, images began to take form. Slowly at first, as if being born for the very first time. At first it was just shapes. Vaguely recognizable hills, somewhat discernible trees, dotting their vision here and there. 

Then came the ground. Spreading out beneath them in a vast valley of green, pure and vibrant and untouched by humanity, unscathed by sin and free of abuse. 

Once they felt the secure touch of a landing beneath them, everything seemed to rush into existence, as if someone had hit fast forward on a TV remote. 

The trees solidified into great oaks and pines, huddling together to form the indescribable beauty of a forest. In the distance, a wide cavern flooded with cool blue water, reflecting patterns of light on its surface. 

And just when they thought it couldn't get any better, the sun flickered to life, highlighting the sky in such a light blue that John wondered if he had ever seen such an amazing hue in his life. 

Their little group stood in shock, eyes examining the intricate world they had fought so hard and so long to create. And in everyone's eyes, for once, it seemed more perfect than they could have ever imagined. 

John was the first to speak, and of course, it had to be a wisecrack. 

"I don't suppose you think they have wifi here, eh?" 

Giggles erupted from his right, where Roxy and Jane stood, along with a chuckle from Rose and even a slight grin from Dave. For the first time, John allowed himself to look at the people who had survived with him, afraid that he might not see the people he hoped for. 

With four already confirmed, he searched for more friendly faces. There was Kanaya, her hand intertwined with Rose's and her eyes slick with tears of joy. Then there was Karkat and Terezi, who seemed confused that they had made it this far to begin with. John smiled bright when his eyes connected with Jade, flashing her a grin that she returned with a thumbs up and a wink. Speaking of winks, Jake stood to her left, his eyes wide with wonder and excitement, no doubt imagining all the wonders he could explore in this new land. 

But John hadn't met the boy at Jake's side. 

He knew his name was Dirk. And he knew that he was Dave's... Brother? Dad? At this point, the ectobiological shenanigans confused John more than anything. At any rate, Dave and Dirk shared genes on some level. If he didn't already know it, John could have guessed this much by the goofy pointed shades that adorned his beautiful features. 

And he was beautiful. 

Dirk's jawline stretched out profoundly, despite the fact that he was looking down at his shoes. His curved in plump definition, soft and smooth by eye. Tanned and smoothed skin shone bright in the midday sun, exposed through his tank top and stretching down beneath black cotton. John had to tear his eyes away from staring at the obvious build in his arms, and forced himself to think about anything else besides what might be rippling beneath. 

But John didn't rip his gaze away quick enough. Dirk must have felt his stare, because he turned to "look" at him, if you could even call it that. His shades obscured his eyes, so John couldn't say for sure if he was looking his way, more that he could feel it. It burned through him and made him feel bare and exposed in the eyes of this man he didn't even know. 

Embarrassed, and most visibly so, he turned back to the new land they now ruled over. 

"Perhaps it would be in our best interest to seek some form of shelter and nourishment." 

"I agree with Kanaya. Our first order of business should be to find a base of operations and see if there are any other lifeforms on the planet." Rose spoke as she surveyed the land, inching forward before the rest and making a mental layout of their surroundings. 

"C'mon Lalonde, let's take a second to relish in our victory. Not like we just pulled off the biggest fucking comeback in the history of the god damn world." Although Dave spoke to Rose, his gaze never left Dirk's general direction. John may have been the only one to notice it, being as subtle as a Strider can be. 

John also recognized the look in Roxy's eyes as her thinking face. Despite what most people believed, she was undoubtedly one of the smartest people John had ever met. 

"Maybe we could split up and search for clues, Scooby Doo style?" Roxy offered, taking Kanaya's hand and holding it up. "And as an added bonus, we could go with people we don't know that well. To build moral and get to know each other."

Karkat groaned. "Is this really necessary?" 

"I for one think it's a great idea. Why don't we go in pairs and meet up back here in a few hours?" John countered. 

"Yeah that would work, if there wasn't an odd number of us, dipshit." Leave it to Karkat to be optimistic. 

That's when Roxy grabbed Rose's hand as well. "One group of three. Now it all works!"

"I don't see the harm in trying it out. It could be fun!" Jade's cheery voice was enough motivation for the rest of them to pick out partners, keeping in mind Roxy's guidelines. 

Karkat had chosen to go with Jake, Dave with Jane, and Terezi with Jade, which left John with...

"Guess we're partners, partner." 

Dirk's sudden appearance made John jump, eyes wide and his stomach full of something borderline anxiety and all too close to pleasure. 

"S-Sounds like a plan..." Smooth Egbert, now he thinks you're a huge doofus. 

"Great! Every, back here in two hours! And if you see another group while you're out, go in a different direction as them! We want to see as much as possible." Roxy shouted above the murmurs, which quickly dissolved in the warm spring wind. 

"And do be cautious of your time." Kanaya added, her hand still gripping Rose's tightly. 

Nods of agreement bobbed in unison. As soon as Roxy was sure that everyone knew the game plan, she tugged Rose and Kanaya southward. John watched as several groups ventured off on their own, eventually leaving just the two of them.


End file.
